1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a male terminal fitting and a blank therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,842 and FIG. 9 herein disclose a male terminal fitting. With reference to FIG. 9, the male terminal fitting is identified generally the numeral 100 and has a terminal contact portion 101 for connection with a female terminal fitting. A link 102 is rearward of the terminal contact portion 101 and a rectangular tube 103 extends rearward from the link 102. A barrel 104 is at the rear end of the male terminal fitting 100 and is configured for connection with a wire W (not shown).
An external force can act on the terminal contact portion 101 and can concentrate stress on a boundary between the link 102 and the terminal contact portion 102, thereby causing a bend beyond a resiliency limit at this boundary.
The present invention was developed in view of this problem and an object thereof is to increase the bending resistance of a male terminal fitting.